


Our Offspring (Cheater! Vergil/Half Demon Fem! Reader)

by DIOVEN



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Adopted Children, Baby Nero (Devil May Cry), F/M, Reader is Nero (Devil May Cry)'s Mother, Reader-Insert, Stubborn Vergil (Devil May Cry), Uncle Dante (Devil May Cry)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:40:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28745613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DIOVEN/pseuds/DIOVEN
Summary: Vergil needs to stop being a dumb dumb whore and take responsibility for his son Nero.Reader is boutta teach him the ways of parenthood.I am the original poster on Wattpad just moving this here.And I am the ONLY writer for this story.
Relationships: Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Reader
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

"YOU WHAT" (Y/N) yelled her voice losing its human touch.

Pausing Vergil shifted when he stood he had never felt such regret, when he did things he had purpose when he had slept with a human there was no reason.

And when said human came back 8 months later saying the 'disgusting' child was his.  
You had just found him after his sudden departure from this world.

And he betrayed you. His mate. You were promised eternal love.  
And you had gotton a lying scum.

"(Y/N), it was a past mistake. I hadn't thought this would affec-."

**_"Shut your fucking mouth you imbecile"_** (Y/N) snarled Vergil listening, eyeing the bundled up human baby...well part human the child should have a demon part.  
"Give me the child." (Y/N) ordered

Vergil glanced down at the baby, who somehow was sleeping peacefully.

"What do you plan to do with him?" Vergil replied after a few seconds on trying to sense if you had hostile intent.

"I'll say it once more. Give me the child."  
Vergil hated this, hated that you no longer even said his name, hated that you didn't use that sweet tone on him. Hated that he was the cause of it all.

Slowly shifting the child to your arms he loved it when your skin made contact with his. He missed it already. He missed the warmth.  
Quickly walking to one of seats in the house you owned.

The child cooed as you slowly unwrapped him from the blaket seeing the diaper put on incorrectly. Sighing as you saw the demon arm you smiled seeing it glow brighter as you stroked the baby's fingers and open palm gently.  
"Aren't you the cutest demon spawn..." You swept your finger through the child's snow white hair it matched Vergils, so did the child's eyes.  
The baby.  
Was wondrous.

Giggling along with the baby you completely forgot about that bastard that was still there. Yanking out a black wallet you threw 100 dollars at said scum hitting him in the face as he was still gawking at you.

"Go get some diapers bastard, with some baby shampoo along with some wipes" You huffed sitting up and carrying the baby.

"Does the child have a name?" You questioned not facing him.  
"No, I didn't think th-"

"Nero" You interrupted him.  
"For him?" Vergil rose his eyebrow you had wanted to name a child that wasn't yours?

"Yes I will name the child Nero it suits his beautiful face doesn't it, fuckface?" You hummed you had always had a bad mouth Vergil missed it.


	2. BATH TIME

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader is just T I R E D

"Yes I will name the child Nero it suits his beautiful face doesn't it, fuckface?" You hummed you had always had a bad mouth Vergil loved it. ..... "(Y/N) where would I get such things?..." Vergil questioned he hadn't been in the human world long and has no idea how it has changed. "Tch, fucking annoyance." Grabbing the hundred dollar bill you wrapped Nero in his blanket correctly, smiling as he giggled. "Come child we must go get you supplies" Holding the child to your chest you grabbed your car keys and phone. (Dante said Trish bought it for you so you guys could keep in contact) After locking the door you walked to your Midnight blue 1967 Impala Chevy. Unlocking the backseat door you handed the child to Vergil. "Get in the back cunt" You ordered seeing Vergil raise his eyebrow. "I am no-" "Shut up your the reason were even doing this and do I look like I own a carseat you peice of shit?" You growled out already walking toward the drivers seat. Sighing loudly and getting in the back closing the door and putting the seat belt around Nero and himself Vergil shifted in his seat. He felt like....like a child....He hated it. (Timeskip cause you gotta drive peacefully cause there's a baby in the back ) Grabbing the child from Vergil you hummed as he was sleeping. _'He'll be hungry in a bit better hurry'_ Speed walking into the store you walked to the baby aisle. Scanning the diapers you chose one and gestured for Vergil to pick up. Complying he held two 60 diaper boxes with one hand stacking the two boxes of wipes with his other. Walking up to one of the workers you tapped him on his shoulder giving him a fake smile and asking where the shampoo and baby formula was. Telling you it was in the next aisle over you leaned in and whispered something in his ear the gesture made Vergils blood boil. Smiling as the worker walked away you walked to the other aisle Vergil following a frown on his usually emotionless face. After grabbing two bottles of baby shampoo and some bibs the same worker came back with an empty cart. Smiling at the worker as he took the boxes out of Vergils hands place two on the bottom and two on the top neatly he turned towards you. "You need anything else miss?" He asked blushing disappointment on his face as you shook your head no and told him to have a nice day. Placing the baby in Vergils arms the worker suddenly noticed said male. Who was glaring daggers at him, chuckling akwardly the worker walked away quickly making Vergil settle down. Humming and walking futher into the aisle you grabbed some baby formula and bottles placing them in the cart as you pushed it to the front of the store. Grabbing a baby blue binky on the way. While paying for all the shit you bought; Vergil spotted how Nero was starting to wake up. Taking out two one hundred dollar bills you handed them to the cashier telling him to keep the change waiting for the woman to get done bagging your items. (Time skip to back at your house) Immediately taking the child away from Vergil you grabbed a few towels and told Vergils to bring the supplies to your bathroom. After cleaning up the mess in the baby's diaper you got a large clean bowl and put some warm water in it carefully getting into the bathtub and turning on the bath till it filled to your ankles. Walking into the bathroom Vergil set down the baby shampoo inside the bathtub taking the diapers and wipes out of their boxes and setting them on the bathroom counter. Sitting on the closed toilet seat and watching as you dabbed some of the baby shampoo onto Nero's small amount of hair, Vergil looked at how you softly smiled at the clean baby. He missed this. He missed you. He missed ... his mate.

**_"The fuck you lookin' at dickhead?"_ **


	3. BURNT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oooo emotions 😳

_**He missed this. He missed you. He missed ... his mate.** _

_**"The fuck you lookin' at dickhead?"** _

_**......** _

"You obviously" Vergil responded calmly almost grinning as you grinded your teeth together. "Fuckin' weirdo..." You murmured to yourself Nero stopped giggling and looked at his father. "Why you lookin' at the jerkface baby?" You whined which got Nero's attention for a second before he turned back. Reaching his arms out for the man a glowing bright blue hand suddenly appeared from Nero's devil arm it gripped on to Vergils shirt. Letting out a confused noise Vergil grunted as his upper half was tugged into the bathtub you screamed in rage as he landed between your legs and possibly on Nero. Quickly lifting Vergil up with one hand you saw an undamaged Nero his bowl swishing back and forth from the sudden waves giggling. "Damnit child you shouldn't worry me like that" You sighed tossing Vergil out of the bathtub and picking up Nero soaping up a washcloth and gently cleaning him.

_**(Small Time skip)** _

Gesturing Vergil to come closer you grabbed a diaper and slowly put it on Nero. "You see that dumbass? That's how you put on a diaper, you put the diaper on backwards before his bath" You shook your head at the thought of Vergil not coming to you the child would have had shitty diapers all day. Dressing Nero in a small black t- shirt and some black socks you wrapped him in a blanket walking into the kitchen Vergil following silently staring at the tired looking baby. Spotting the groceries neatly set out you grabbed the formula and a bottle telling Vergil to clean it as you set some special (apparently healthier for babies) water out. When Vergil came back drying the bottle taking Nero from you watching you put the correct amount of formula into the bottle caping and shaking it before heating it up with your hands grinning as you checked the heat. "Perfect" You looked at Vergil losing the grin. "You want me to feed the child or nah?" "Can you show me how to feed Nero correctly?" Vergil asked receiving a nod from you as you walked to your bedroom sitting down on the edge making room in the middle of the bed for after the child was done feeding. "Alright tilt his back and head up a bit so he doesn't choke, then gently rub the nipple of the bottle against his lips n' wait till he accepts it into his mouth" You explained watching Vergil rearrange Nero in his arms and rub the bottle nip against his child's lips. Almost giddy as Nero accepted it immediately probably hungry as hell after not eating all day. The child had quite a bit of hair on his head for an almost newborn. You combed it back telling said child how good of a job he was doing and how well behaved he was. Vergils eyes widening as Nero took the bottle out of his mouth and threw up on his arm. He growled at the baby who cooed in return.

"Forgot to tell you your supposed to burp him when he gets halfway and done with the bottle" You giggled watching Vergil seeth handing you the child as gently as he could and stomping to the bathroom to clean up.

"You might as well take a shower I got this, ya fuckboi" You whisper yelled seeing Nero half asleep. You cleaned his face and took off his bib. Letting him finish the bottle before setting a hand towel over your shoulder and burping him. "Time to sleep child you have a big day of nothing tomorrow" You smiled as Nero babbled back as if he knew what you were saying. "Such a smart child" You gave Nero compliments non-stop till he fell asleep, you carefully set him in the spot you prepared for him beforehand. Setting a thin blanket on-top of him so he doesn't get too hot.

"(Y/N)....do you perhaps have some of my old clothes?" Not turning around you pointed to the closet on the side of your bedroom. You had kept all his clothes. You had never thought he would disgrace you by having sex with a human woman, you weren't against the humans you protected them with Dante but most are weak and small minded. And when Vergil had mated with you claiming you as his own and you returning the mark cheating didn't even come to mind. You had never thought he would come back with a child in his arms telling you he didn't think fucking a human woman would affect the relationship. What an idiot. 

"(Y/N)" Said manwhore set a hand on your shoulder. You gasped a burning sensation filling the spot his hand was on Vergil immediately retracting his hand. "Shit, fuck" You groaned looking at the burn on your shoulder Vergil going quiet. "You-Your- Your body denied me" He muttered out pupils dilating. "No shit you fuckin' idiot your not my mate anymore" You were slightly surprised when you had touched hands when you held the child for the first time it didn't hurt. _'I must have missed him too much to care at that moment'_ You stood up beating yourself internally for such a thought disgusted by it. "Ima go take a shower I fuckin' stink" You grabbed a towel and some clothes walking to the bathroom. Vergil didn't respond. Putting on boxers and a black shirt he laid down next to Nero gritting his teeth and clawing at his skin. This couldn't be happening he needed your touch. That's one of the only things he lived for nowadays. Growling an letting a single tear leave his eye his adjusted his sleep position eyeing Nero to see if he was breathing and slowly falling into a slumber.

(Your POV)

Standing in the cold shower you cried silently latching your hand to your mouth to silence your sobs.


	4. SWING

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not Vergil being a bad dad,partner and BROTHER. 🙄

Groaning as he woke up Vergil looked to where Nero was sleeping.

"Nero...hnm" Rubbing his eyes Vergil looked at where Nero _should_ have been he sat up eyes widening.

Nero wasn't there.

"Nero....NERO" Vergil threw off the blankets searching for the baby he stood up looking around the room.

His ears twitched as he heard a baby's giggle, running downstairs Vergil's eyes widened.

Slowing down at the bottom of the stairs he looked at you. Dante sat by you smiling and holding Nero in his arms. 

"Dante....." Eyes widening Dante stared at Vergil handing Nero off to you. You looked at the twins biting your lip.

"I invited Dante over, he missed you" 

Standing up you stood by Dante smiling and nudging him towards Vergil.

"Go on Dante"

Tears sliding down his face Dante brought his fist back and punched Vergil square in nose. Falling to the ground he was pounced onto by Dante.

"Fucking missed you Vergil"  
Dante muttered out his arms wrapped around Vergils ribs squeezing him tightly.

Hesitantly wrapping his arms around Dante's shoulders Vergil smiled softly.

"I missed you too Dante"

Springing up bringing Vergil with him Dante smiled. 

"Look how well your taking care of your mate. Didn't know you smashed before your, uh departure" Dante spouted smiling widely.

"He's _not_ my mate anymore. The child is not mine either" You frowned holding Nero closer to your body.

"Vergil you....." Dante looked at Vergil doubt in his eyes.  
"You didn't. No you wouldn't betray her like that. Nah this is a joke. A bad one too" Dante snorted. 

"Cause I would literally kill you if you-" Dante looked at you both Vergil looking at him with a serious expression and you looking away shoulders slumped.

"Dante I-" Vergil was interrupted as Dante tackled him holding him by the throat with his Devil Trigger activated.

" **You best be joking Vergil or this isn't gonna end well** "   
Feeling a hand on his shoulder Dante turned drowing out the gasps for air coming from Vergil.

"Thank you Dante I appreciate it but I can handle him" You smiled softly hoping it would bring him to let go of Vergil. 

Growling and slamming Vergils head into the ground Dante stood up deactivating his Devil Trigger.  
Wrapping one arm around him as you were holding Nero with the other Dante leaned his head onto your shoulder letting out a sigh.

"I don't doubt that you couldn't (Y/N) he's just so fucking dumb sometimes ya know" Dante grumbled out nuzzling into you.

"I know Dante, I know" 

Lifting his upper half up Vergil growled summoning Yamato.

"Get your hands off her Dante" 

"Shut up Vergil"   
"Yeah shut up Vergilllll" Dante lifted you by your waist Nero giggling. He walked to the couch setting you down and grinning.

"So what do you wanna do today (N/N)?" Dante hummed out taking off his coat, hanging up on your coat rack revealing his toned body.

"Was thinking of buying some toys later, I dunno just wanted you to meet the child and see Vergil"

"Thanks again" Dante replied glancing at Nero as subtly as possible. You caught him though setting Nero between your legs on the carpeted ground Nero babbling happily grabbing at the ground and tugging.

"You can go play with Uncle Dante child, he does not wish to bring harm to you" You gently nudged Nero's back with your fingertips smiling softly as Nero looked up at you before getting on his hands and knees shakily making his way towards Dante who sat crisscrossed a bright smile on his face.

"Yeah! I'm over here I'm Uncle Dante! Just because your Dad's a piece of crap doesn't mean I am!" Dante exclaimed holding a hand out.  
Vergil stood up and sat next to you on the couch grumbling out  
"Shut up Vergil" in a mocking tone. You slapped his clothed shoulder lightly furrowing your brows.

"Don't mock your brother brat" You huffed out leaning back against into the couch rubbing your eyes.

"Are you alright?" Vergil leaned towards you on one hand concern on his face as he noticed the bags under your slightly swollen eyes. You nodded standing up and waddling to the kitchen starting to make breakfast.

"Why'd you do it?" Dante snorted out letting Nero tug at his hair and slap his cheeks.

"....I don't know. It just...happened" Vergil groaned rubbing his forehead.

"You two aren't touching" Dante eyed Vergil his pupils slightly sharpened.

"hn?"

"You guys aren't making contact at all. She isn't accepting you is she?"

"Unfortunately, yes she has officially detached herself from me. She is no longer my mate." Vergil growled canines growing, just where was Dante going with this?

"Too bad, she took real good care of you" 

"...."

"I know Dante, I know"

"It's time to return the favor Vergil"

"Alright Dante come sit breakfast is almost finished, brat go get one of Nero's bibs they should be in the bathroom or the bedroom drawer" 

You set plates out Dante's plate holding 4 pancakes with a pile of whipped cream ontop perfectly sliced strawberries in a bowl next to his plate.

"Thanks (N/N)!!" Dante grinned sitting in his chair, Nero babbling and slapping the couch in the living room.

Grabbing the knife and fork set aside the knife barely touching his pancake before you swiftly grabbed his wrist.

"You know the rules, you can't eat until everyone is at the table"

You replied calmly letting go of his wrist and getting Vergils plate ready. A small smile on your lips as you heard Dante whine in disagreement.

Vergil grabbed Nero, slowly lifting him into the air so he doesn't get a headache putting the blue bib on him.

"(Y/N) where will Nero sit?" 

"With me I don't want him to choke on anything you feed him"

Setting Vergils plate down it had two over medium eggs two pancakes and two peices of bacon laid next to the eggs you set down a small bowl of bluberries next to his main plate.

"How come he gets bacon!"

"Don't be a brat Dante ask nicely"

"....*snort*" Dante's head whipped to where Vergil was sitting across from him face heating as Vergil held back taunting laughs.

"I outta-"  
"Dante would you like to sit outside?" You snapped slapping the back of his head.

"You too brat don't think I didn't see your smirk!" You huffed out setting two peices of bacon next to Dante's pancakes.

"Thank you (Y/N)"

Smiling as Vergil held Nero out for you to grab trying not to make skin contact you kissed Nero's cheek gently a giggle and a slobbery kiss was given back on your opposite cheek.

"Thank you Nero" The child babbled back wiggling happily.  
You set down your own plate and sat down Nero sitting on a small pillow that was set on your thighs.

Grabbing a bottle you set Nero against your chest him clinging tightly to your shirt.  
Shaking the bottle and heating it up a bit more you began to feed Nero the child immediately attaching to the bottle.

"Slow down child you might choke" You hummed out rubbing Nero's back gently and dabbing the area where milk leaked from him being too wild.

Vergil watched you with a soft smile on his face he had stopped eating right when you grabbed Nero.

"You'd be a great mom (Y/N)" Dante laughed out already done with 2 out of 4 pancakes.

"I guess" You replied staring at the child as he slapped the bottle 


	6. SAFETY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hate it when people write Lady and Trish like they is bitches please they are so cool like your envy is showing.
> 
> Unless it's like really well written and is like neccessary for it.

"Yeah I got you, be right there"  
You hung up rushing to your bedroom and grabbing your weapon.

_'Shit there's no time to change. Fuck it T-shirt and leggings will do'_

"Dante!Brat! Keep an eye on Nero, Lady called me for help!" You called as you rushed down the stairs slipping on your combat boots.

"(Y/N) let me go with you"  
Vergil tapped your clothed shoulder.

"No"

"Why?!"

You snarled head snapping to Vergil your teeth sharpening and on display for Vergil eyes glowing an ominous white.

"BECAUSE YOU HAVE A CHILD! YOU CAN'T LEAVE HIM ALONE!YOU LEFT HIM WITH A HORRID WOMAN WHO CALLED HIM DISGUSTING. NOW YOU PLAN TO LEAVE HIM UNSUPERVISED WITH SOMEONE WHO CAN'T CHANGE A DIAPER?!  
I'M GOING ALONE AND THAT'S FINAL" You screamed at Vergil's face.

You knew you were overreacting but he was a father now he needed to take care of Nero. Lady needed you she was in immense danger.

You huffed opening the door after stuffing your keys into your pockets and slammed it forming your wings and flying off.

•°Back into the house°•

"...Damn, she went off"  
Dante chuckled out Nero on his shoulders moving him around like that movie Ratatouille. Vergil stood there flustered staring the door before slowing turning around.

"She told me off...like I was a child"

"Yep!"

**_•°Back to you, you wondrous beauty°•_ **

"LADY! I'M HERE" You flew above a building flying around it to see if you could spot her. Hearing a yell of your name your ears twitched and eyes sharpening pupils now pure white.

_'Sixty Ninth floor'_

Bracing yourself flying into the window wings making a sheild around you as you crashed into desks and breaking through two walls.

Listening intently you spotted a large group of demons surrounding Lady.

Licking your lips and tapping the floor with your weapon gaining the demons attention.

A smirk forming on your face as the demon chained to your blade screeched shaking violently. 

You swung your sword destroying 4 demons some catching fire and high pitched screams filled the area.  
You ran your thumb along your neck smirk getting wider as you pointed your sword at the rest of the demons.

"Scum!"

_**•°Time skip°•** _

The wicked grin on your face fading as you walked towards an injured Lady you took of your shirt and proceeding to make slices along your bicep letting your blood drip onto her wounds quickly healing them.

Sliding your shirt onto her as some of her outfit was shredded you picked Lady up with ease running to the window you broke and jumping diving head first as your wings formed flapping quickly before you sped off heading home.

**_•°Yes I realise there are too many time skips°•_ **

Shaking off some of the blood on your legs you quietly opened the door, closing and locking it once you got inside.

Slipping off your boots you walked upstairs as quietly as possible you set Lady sitting up on the bathroom counter starting a warm shower so she could take a clean bath after. You lightly tapped on her cheek successfully waking her up.

She moaned in pain body sore as hell from fighting and being hurt you laughed gesturing to the shower.

"Don't worry I'll go get some clothes for you"

Receiving a soft smile along with a quiet "Thank you". You walked out of the bathroom closing the door slowly.

"And yes, you can spend the night"

Feeling your keys in your pocket you slowly walked down the stairs putting away your keys.

Hearing a rustling noise you quickly turned around.

"So, I see that it went well"  
Vergil turned on the lamp next your couch a blue tint filling the room. Arms crossed on his chest and one leg over the other.

"Uh-uhm, hey there shithead?" You tried playing off how late you arrived home.

"You know, Nero searched the house for an hour looking for you"  
Vergil stated calmly even dressed in a simple black T-shirt and boxers he was albeit intimidating.

"Shit-where is he now?! Who's watching him?!?!"

"Dante is upstairs watching 'The Little Mermaid' with him"

"Oh that's good, well I'll be off now"

Vergil stood up picking up the clean towel you hadn't noticed he was holding. He followed you upstairs hanging out in the doorway of your bedroom where Dante laid asleep and clad in only boxers, with Nero on his chest sleeping as well.

Grabbed PJs for Lady and yourself you tiptoed out of the room knocking on the door before entering and setting her clothes down.  
Walking out and trudging to the guest bedroom you whined.

"Here I got you" Vergil picked you up by your thighs making sure your bare skin didn't touch his.

Setting you up on the bathroom counter he started the shower and set a brush next to you.

He slid your socks off throwing them into a bin along with your gloves removing the jewelry you wore.

"You got the rest of your clothes?"  
Vergil recived an 'Mhm' before starting to brush your hair.

"Alright call me if you need me"

"Mhm"  
You stood up shaking off your leggings along with your underwear.

**_•°You guys don't need a tired shower scene°•_ **

Sliding on the underwear you grabbed with the T-shirt. You waddled out of the bathroom spotting Vergil on the bed reading some book.

You trudged to the bed getting in alongside Vergil. You grabbed a smaller pillow and set it on his thighs laying your head down.  
Vergil looked at you confused before going back to reading as you quickly faded into sleep.

Your energy was large for a half demon but taking care of Nero so Vergil could get sleep for a few days along with demon hunting tired you out, along with the stress of your mate cheating on you.  
You knew you were about to knock out so you snuggled closer to the pillow you put between the two of you.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you Vergil"

"It's alright, rest now Nero will be glad to know your home"


	7. BITEY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I firmly believe part demon baby Nero had a horrible teething phase same goes for the rest of the his family.

"OW!" You heard Dante yelp loudly he held his hand blood gushing from the wound Nero throwing a tantrum on the ground tugging angrily at the carpet while screaming his head off.

You watched confused before Vergil rushed downstairs tripping on nothing and face planting into the ground a few feet below.

The two males groaned Vergil sitting up first and shouting as he saw his nose start to swell running back up the stairs.

Dante huffed groaning as the skin of his thumb healed a small area that reminded you of teeth left behind.....

TEETH?

You threw wipes at Dante as you picked up Nero his screaming slowing to a small angry babble of words as he 'spoke' to you.

"I understand child, will you open your mouth for me?" Nero came to a stop watching as you held to fingers in front of his mouth his jaws opened before he chomped....onto air!?

"Your teeth came in very quick, I simply adore your canines child" you spoke softly Nero slapping your shoulder in response.

"Do you think that is an appropriate response to not letting you bite my finger off?" You spoke with Nero his angry babbling ensued.

(TIME SKIPPPPPP)

(Dante's POV)

I groaned for the 5th time in what felt like 3 days (Y/N) and Vergil had been shopping for Nero's teething phase.

"But what if he nibbles in his sleep as well? We should get the binky that can be frozen along with the vibrating toy. (This is an actual thing to help babies teeth stop thinking dirty) Vergil nods adjusting his baby carrier with Nero inside.

_'yEs (Y/N)! wHatEvEr yOu WiSh (Y/N)!'_

I mocked Vergil who probably had no idea what the hell (Y/N) was talking about. I didn't either so.

"(Y/NNNN)" I whined.

"Yes Dante?"

"I'm hungryyyyyyyy"

"Yes, as always"  
 _'aS aLwAys'_

_"_ Can I go get some food?"

_'PleaseSayYesPleaseSayYesPleas-'_

"Sure just take the child with you"

_'WHAT'_

_'THIS IS NOT THE CONVERSATION I HAD IN MY MIND GO WITH THE SCRIPT (Y/N)!'_

"Why I gotta bring the kid?"

"Because brat and I are shopping you want to go get something to eat with my money you owe me, so watch Nero while you go choose a place to eat"

_'Mehmehmeh'_

"Fine" I grumbled muttering curses as Vergil helped get the baby carrier onto my chest.

"You suck" I whispered to Vergil who fumed adjusting the carrier a bit too tight on purpose.

....

After (Y/N) handed me the money she and Vergil walked further into the baby isle before I made my way to the food court.

_'Cinnabon? Kinda in the mood for some Lemonade'_

"Hey kid what do you think of getting some Lemonade?" I asked before poking the kids cheek making him chomp at my finger before wiggling in the direction of the Disney store.

"No, we need to go eat stop being annoying" Nero babbled angrily in response taking the binkey necklace into his mouth angrily sucking.

"Fine I didn't want your opinion anyway" I made my way to the Lemonade place buying a large and walking around.

(Time skip 1hr and 15 min)

((Your POV babyyy))

Paying for all the items I purchased the woman at the register eyeing the brat hungrily made me snort she glared in response to my smirk. 

_'Oh the way she would revolt in fear if she knew how the brat was truly'_

I grabbed two bags in one hand and Vergil grabbed the other three raising his brow as the woman winked at him.

Bringing out my phone and calling Dante it rang two times before my ears perked up at Nero babbling into the phone.

"anab"

"Yes hello child"

"daby? nub ah"

"You are hungry? I understand where are you right now?"

"uhbi rob-"  
"Give that back what are you-"  
"BUDY BUB GAHB-"

"Dante where are you guys"

"Oh-okay..uhh lemme check-...Oh Baskin Robins"

"Alright we'll be there soon see you"

Hanging up you heard a snort.

"What was that about?"

"Dunno, but the child's speech is going well" You responded to the brat before you both made your way towards the ice cream shop a few Halloween decorations catching your eye.

**_This shit is still so unedited_ **


	8. NIGHTMARE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damn if I ain't a softy for traumatized Sparda's

Eyes shooting open as a whimpering sound fills your ears your eyes shot to the middle of the bed searching for Nero.

_'Oh yeah he's with Dante'_

_hold_ _up_

_'So_ _what's_ _that sound...?'_

Turning to the body shaking and seizing up you shot up.

_'The brat...he still has nightmares'_

He started shaking harder his back muscles flexing in fear.  
I reached my hand out before I made contact with him a burning feeling filling my palm I retracted my hand it clenched

_'Damnit just let me help him body'_

**_'He_ ** **_didn't_ ** **_help us when we were hurting'_ **

**_'He wasn't even there for us'_ **

' _ **He is the reason we hurt'**_

_**'He deser-'** _

_'NO NO NO HE DOES NOT DESERVE ANY OF THIS'_

_'HE DESERVES TO BE HAPPY EVEN IF ITS NOT WITH ME-EVEN IF ITS NOT WITH ME HE DESERVES TO BE HAPPY WITH HIS BROTHER-WITH HIS SON'_

Letting out a cry of pain as I forced my body to flip him on my chest a burning feeling filling my whole body as I cooed and brushed Vergils hair back the pain getting harder and harder to not react to.

"V-V-"

-Vergils Nightmare-

_**"STOP STOP STOP STOP NO STOP THIS NO I CAN'T-"** _

_**"Vergil you bitch wake up"** _

_**And then** _ _**it's as** _ _**if time stopped the pain faded I was at peace a voice-her voice was heaven in this hell.** _

_**She set me free** _

-End of his Nightmare-

"Vergil"

You spoke softly cradling his face his shaking stopped and he gave a breath of relief as his eyes open slowly another tired breath leaving his mouth and he snuggled into you arms wrapping around your body and legs tangled with yours.

"Its okay, I'm here" You spoke letting a calming cool rumble in your throat seeing him awake and aware.

"Thank you"

**_No Vergils Nightmares_ ** **_aren't_ ** **_gone, it dont work like that but they are easier to handle now that he's with his family._ ** **_And_ ** **_no reader_ ** **_isn't_ ** **_okay either but they're gonna figure it out._ **

**_Together_ **


End file.
